


I'd say you're better than the best

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 100 percent American Beef, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: celebration time is comingnew sensation, ain't that something?it's the one thing we all came for





	I'd say you're better than the best

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from studio killer's [party like it's your birthday](https://youtu.be/Ltodvng8XHY)
> 
> this happens during some random offseason yaada yaada
> 
> 100% American Beef is the trio's name now fyi

It's Jack that decides on the road trip for him. Noah doesn't think that he's a pushover, he just prefers to let Jack lead when he gets like this. They weren't able to do anything for his birthday in January due to hockey and they won't be able to do anything for Jack's birthday in October. So a summer road trip is 'in order' Jack declares at some point, after they're back in Boston (or Boston area for Jack) and have been trying to figure out what to do.

"A road trip? Where to, California?" Noah asks at one point, not trying to start a fight but curious enough about what it is exactly Jack wants. He knows that Jack sets the bar high and breaks it, only to set it even higher. The previous years gift of them finally ending the dance they were doing when they were hooking up to actually dating was more than what he could've asked for. Jack rolls his eyes, affectionate and slightly annoyed that Noah knows he doesn’t really mean. “No, not Cali. What about Canada? I bet don’t really want to be in a big city and I kinda want to pay Stome a visit.”

(Noah knew that Jack and Dylan Strome grew close during each of their “Connor McDavid is stupid and doesn’t deserve our friendship” phase. Dylan and Connor have finally worked through their communication issues and Jack as more or less accepted that Connor will always Be Like That. Noah wasn’t exactly _jealous_ but he didn’t like how obsessive Jack could get at times. Noah supposed that that was as good as an indicator that he may or may not had feeling for Jack at the time.)

It’s easy, once they agree on when to go and after Jack calls Dylan and asks, it all falls into place.  
  


So they were going to road trip. To the GTA because Jack wanted to see Strome. Noah didn’t think that it was a bad idea (but it was a bad idea, as it turns out).

* * *

The trip wasn’t so bad for the first couple of hours. They had money to buy whatever they figured they would need and switched out who was driving every few hours. The drive itself should’ve only have taken them 9 hours and a half but they stopped in rural towns and walked around, holding hands because most people probably wouldn’t recognize them.

* * *

”Hey Noah?”

“Yeah Jack?”

“We missed our turn. Again.” It takes them three times to get it right but they manage. Somehow.

* * *

The whole trip actually takes them 11 hours and about 45 minutes but they make it in one piece. They booked a hotel in advance and Noah is thankful for that because he’s exhausted when they get to it. But it’s only 7 o’clock and so he begrudgingly agrees to going out to eat. Dylan meets him out and it’s fun, spending time with someone that likes Jack as much as Noah does and seeing him so happy. They hold hands under the table because they _are_ in public and hockey is in the blood of every Toronto citizen. They don’t- and probably can’t- come out for a while still but Noah’s fine with it. It can stay their own secret.

* * *

Dylan informs them that Auston and Mitch are in town and that all of them could hang out if Jack is down. The fact that Strome knows that Noah will be down to hang as long as Jack is, well, very telling of their relationship and how much Noah is willing to put up with Jack and all his “dominance” (read: his need to be top dog in everything but their bedroom). Noah doesn’t think twice about this fact, because he knows Matthews. He, Jack and Noah were all in the NTDP together.

* * *

Noah sees Auston at a stupid house party Strome dragged them to, stating that “It’ll be fun; You two were college boys and partying is in a hockey players blood besides ice.” So they go. The party is loud and fun and the booze is cheap beer and whatever someone else brings but Noah is slightly mortified to learn that when he looks at Matthews and wants to kiss him.

Auston looks good, with his dumb pants full of holes and a shirt that fits a little too snug. Noah loves Jack, has loved him for a long while, but Auston is hot. He’s really really hot. And Noah cannot handle that. But that’s when Auston notices him and walks over to him saying “Hey man.” and going for a hug. Noah internally screams because uh.. Auston? He’s having an internal conflict right now and can’t deal? But he won’t say that out loud. No siree. But it doesn’t stop his brain from imagining Auston fucking Jack, his powerful thighs flexing with each thrust. Noah doesn’t mean to eyefuck Auston but he does. And Jack notices.  


* * *

Jack drags Noah into a little corner of the house party they are _technically_ crashing that no one is really occupying, the tips of his ears are hot to the touch and oh. Oh man is Jack _furious_. "Noah, what the fuck?! What the fuck are you doing, are you trying to, to hook up with _Matthews_?" he hisses out before saying in a soft voice that Noah doesn’t usually hear, “Don’t you love me?” and Noah is a little speechless. He opens and closes his mouth several times before blurting out "I think that he's hot and that we should date him."

Jack is looking at him again, wild eyed and bemused, because what the fuck? Who just tells their boyfriend of several years that they should stop being monogamous and start being polygamous? Noah seems to also realize this and he pales, clawing at Jack’s forearm from where it’s gripping the front of his t-shirt. He’s trying to get past him when Jack grips at his bicep. Noah looks like a spooked animal, equal parts willing to fight to live and terrified of him. Jack has to blink back the few tears that decided to gather because he’s never wanted Noah to be afraid of him despite of what is happening but he just grips at Noah’s bicep and tells him that “We’ll have to talk, just me and you. Then… then maybe with Auston.” before kissing his cheek and releasing him.

Noah is slack jawed and doesn’t know what to do with himself. Jack may or may not have agreed to dating Auston. Jack isn’t going to break up with him ( _yet_ a traitorous part of his brain tells him) and they might be gaining an extra to their duo. Becoming a trio sounded exciting, and Noah could picture Jack in the middle, Auston and him blanketing around and kissing lazily above him. Auston looks like a good kisser, aggressive but knows when to back off. He loses part of himself into the daydream, because Jack would look so _good_ under Auston. Jack may be muscular but Auston is big, built and solid and really really hot. The thought makes arousal coil in the pit of his belly before disgust rolls in.

* * *

The rest of the party passes by in a blur and Jack won’t look at him. It makes Noah want to vomit, knowing that his stupid idea is the cause of it. Pus if Strome has picked up on the discontent and general unease he doesn’t say. He’s also busy on the phone and talking in such a sappy way Noah is pretty sure it’s McDavid on the other line. (Noah likes to talk to Jack that way sometimes, when it’s early morning and he’s the first up. Likes to tell Jack that he’s perfect because he it and he’s so in love with him.)

They go back to the hotel and sit in silence. It’s not like Noah wants to have this talk but talking is key to a working relationship so they talk. They talk and talk, the whole discussion leaving Noah all cried out and Jack looks like he’s all cried out too but they come to something of an understanding. Noah and Jack will still be Noah-and-Jack but they might also become Noah-and-Jack- **and-Auston**. They might become a trio and Noah is so so thankful that Jack is willing to try. Is willing to see if they can.

* * *

Jack is the one that invites Auston out. They’re meeting at a little bistro, one that offers them private seating, away from the public. They try to keep it casual, but the nerves and the glances at each other make Auston suspicious. “Okay, what gives?”

It’s Noah that breaks first. In a rush of words, he just spills out “We wanna date you, cool?” before it dawns to him that that may _not_ be what you say to someone that you want to date. Auston stares at them and Noah is afraid that he’ll bold but instead he leans back and looks… thoughtful. Like he’s actually considering it and Jack looks at Noah right when he looks back at him. They hold hands on top of the table and Noah figures that he should continue. “We want to date you. We want to date you as a couple. I know that I’m attracted to you and Jack thinks that he could be down to date you at the same time as me but he’ll have to go on a date or two.” Noah swallows down the nerves as he squeezes Jacks hand “There’s… there’s no pressure. I know that this isn’t something that happens a lot and-”

Auston interrupts him by saying “Sure, why not?” Jack and Noah look at each other in shock but this seemed too easy. “I like both of you enough to try this out.” Noah can't believe what he just heard and turns to Jack, cradling his head in his hands and kisses him silly, smiling. Jack kisses back before breaking them apart to look at Auston, who's blushing and staring at them. "Wanna join?"

Noah would never have thought that seeing someone else kiss Jack could be hot but it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good this is BUT here u go
> 
> also it doesn't follow the song quite as well as i wanted but Oh Well


End file.
